


【李振宁X我】宠物男友

by danseyinshua



Category: danseyinshua
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua
Kudos: 11





	【李振宁X我】宠物男友

好困啊。

我晃了晃脑袋。

总算下班了，上班的时间总是格外的漫长。

走出公司大楼，我迫不及待地往家里赶。

想到家里萌萌奶奶的小软狗狗，我的心荡漾了一下。

远远的，我看见一团灰乎乎的绒球缩在楼下的长椅上。

化雪的夜晚格外的冷，我紧了紧身上的粉灰小香风外套，踩着5厘米细跟羊皮长靴顶着寒风往家里走。

那灰乎乎的一小团看见我走近，动了动。

我这个高度近视的睁眼瞎在这漆黑的夜晚认认真真盯着地面躲着结成冰的小雪堆小心翼翼地走着路。

“姐姐……”

软软的小奶音传进我的耳朵。

我一激灵。这不是小狗狗的声音吗？不对，我的小狗狗现在应该在家里暖暖乎乎地窝在沙发上等我回家呢。

应该不是叫我。

我继续小心翼翼地往前走。

“姐姐……”

隐隐带着哭腔。

这一声成功引起了我的注意。我转头看向声音的发出地，那一小团灰绒球。

天太黑了，啥也看不清。

我靠近了几步。

一双亮晶晶水朦朦的大眼睛闯进了我的视线。

“深深？！”

我懵了一下。

这不正是我的小狗狗吗？怎么不在家里等我偏要在楼下冻着？

我赶紧走到他身边。

深深显然冻得不轻。

我给他买的大大的毛绒考拉帽子松松垮垮地带在他头上，只露出一张小小的巴掌脸。针织灰色粗线围巾紧紧地裹住了他的脖子和下半张脸，只留出了亮晶晶的大眼睛，扑闪着长长的卷翘睫毛呆呆地可怜兮兮地看着我。鼻头冻得红红的，复古花格大衣上已经结了一层薄薄的冰晶。

这是在外面冻了多久呀！小傻子！

看见他这副冷坏了的傻样，我心疼地把他一把搂进怀里。

“不是让你在家里等姐姐吗，怎么跑出来等了？”

小家伙被我搂进怀里后就抖个不停，在我怀里嘟嘟囔囔。

“深深今……今天赶通告……走得……走得急……忘记带钥匙了……”

他抽了抽鼻子，带着浓浓的鼻音。

“姐姐……怎……怎么才回来呀……深深……深深一直在这里等姐姐……”

让我的小狗狗在外面冻了这么久，我心疼得不行。

“是姐姐的错，姐姐应该早点回家的。我们现在就回家。”

我小心地把他扶了起来，带回了家。

打开家门，一股暖暖的空气扑面而来。

深深一下冲进屋里倒在白色北欧简约风沙发上。

我脱掉高跟鞋揉了揉酸痛的脚趾。

到家真幸福，一天的疲劳就在这一刻消散了。

我走到酒柜旁边，拿出一瓶暖好的酒。

酒是驱寒的好物。

我倒了两小杯走到沙发边。

“深深乖，把外套脱了，喝了这点酒，驱驱寒。”

小小的毛茸茸的一团在沙发上动了动。

“深深好累……要姐姐喂嘛……”

我最受不了小男友撒娇了。我的心一下子软得一塌糊涂。

我伸手摘掉他的考拉绒帽。白天做造型染的一头蓝毛露了出来。

我没忍住，上手揉了一把。

小狗狗把埋在沙发里的脸转了过来。

渐渐暖过来的小脸红扑扑的，大眼睛也变得清亮起来。

精致的眉心微微皱着

“深深不是宠物！姐姐不要总是揉头哇！”

你就是我最心爱的小狗狗。

我在心里默默想着。

小男友是要宠的，这话我可不会说出来。

我拉着他坐起来，让他靠在我身上。

酒杯抵在他的下唇上，红红的唇上压出了一道印迹。

我慢慢地给他喂着驱寒酒。

看着半透明的紫红酒液被他一点一点地咽下，喉结有规律地上下动着，我的心痒得不行。

一小杯酒下肚了。

小狗狗扑闪着湿漉漉的大眼睛傻傻地看我。

“姐姐……深深还要……”

“乖这些够了哦，再喝就醉了。”

我起身放酒杯。

突然一股大力将我拉回到沙发上。一颗毛茸茸的脑袋一下子凑到我的颈窝处。

湿湿滑滑的触感出现在我的锁骨上。

“深深不要喝酒……深深要姐姐……”

这小东西，一听就是醉了。

还真是一点酒都不能喝。

他急切胡乱地亲着我的脖子，湿湿热热的舌尖一点一点舔着我的锁骨。

“嗯……”

我舒服地哼出声。

他忽然抬起头，亮晶晶的眼睛看着我。

我被他亲得晕乎乎的，不解地看着他。

他像是想到了一个好主意似的，高兴地在我下巴上亲了一下。

怎么了……

他一下掀起我的毛衣下摆，趴在我两腿之间，把头伸进了我衣服里。

“啊哈……”

他暖暖的呼吸像羽毛一样扫过我的小腹，引得我浑身颤抖。

我的胸罩被轻柔地揭开，两个大白兔被放了出来。

他的头钻进我的衣服里，动作被完全挡住。

我的感官一下子变得敏感起来。

乳头磨在毛衣上，又痛又痒。

突然，右乳头被含住了。湿乎乎，热乎乎，暖呼呼。

“嗯啊～”

我被刺激地呻吟出声。

好久没做了，呻吟都变得更甜蜜了。

我的小穴开始流水。

他趴在我分开的双腿之间，软软的胸肌压着我的小腹。

我向上抬着小腹，扭着腰，蹭着他软乎乎的胸肌。

啊……好舒服……摸摸我……好空虚……

我好像蹭到了他的点，他突然抖了一下，含着我的乳头喘了口粗气。

滚烫的气息全都浇在了我的右乳头上。

啊……好烫……不够……再舔舔……

嗯～

我一边向上挺着小腹，一边使劲挺胸把乳头往他嘴里塞。

他像是舔棒棒糖一样用舌尖一圈圈绕着我的右乳晕画圈。左手隔着毛衣捏住我的左乳头用力揉搓。

“啊……嗯啊……轻……轻点……深深……轻点……姐姐受不了了……”

我大声地呻吟

我舒服极了。

我的小狗狗把我舔得舒服极了。

我把头靠在沙发背上大口地呼吸。

密集的舒爽感让我有些喘不过气来。

我的呻吟似乎让他很受用 ，他猛得深深地吸了一下我已经敏感得不行的右乳头。

“啊啊啊啊……”

这一下爽得我双脚乱蹬。

他吐出我的乳头，把小脸一下埋进我深邃的乳沟，胡乱亲着嗅着。

他一向喜欢这么做。

他说这样可以闻到姐姐的奶香，就像妈妈一样。

我一想到他说这句话时认真的软软萌萌的小脸，就春心荡漾。

我隔着毛衣把他的小脑袋往我的两个巨乳中间按。

花心喷出一股滑腻的液体。可惜他不在里面。

穴口突然被按住了。

我急急忙忙地脱掉光腿神器。

他熟练地拨开我的内裤。内裤早就湿透了，又黏又滑，沾满液体。

他的指甲总是剪得圆圆的，用两根手指轻轻挠着我的穴口。

啊……空虚……我要……哈……要……

他把脑袋从我的毛衣里钻了出来，在我的穴口吧唧亲了一下。

我猛得一收肉穴，用双腿夹住了跪在我两腿之间的他。

我拽着他的手指往穴口里塞，大力地扭动着腰。

“好深深快给姐姐……啊……痒啊……好空虚……”

穴口突然被滚烫抵住。

巨大的什么在我穴口浅浅地进出。

“叫我……我就给……给姐姐……哈……”

他也在忍，他和我一样渴望。

“老公……老公……快插我……插插我……啊……我要……我要……嗯哼……老公～”

我不要脸地尖叫。

穴道一下被他滚烫的阴茎完全撑开，褶皱完全舒展开的一瞬间我爽得直翻白眼。

我的两条腿在空中乱踢。爽！爽啊！

好粗！好烫！好硬！

我的小狗狗掀起我的毛衣抓着我的两个大奶子一下一下大力地冲撞，每一下都顶到我的花心，然后抵着研磨。

我两只手扒着我的穴口，想让他进得更深一点。

他的两个囊袋啪啪地打在我的滚圆的屁股蛋上。

客厅里充斥着尖叫，呻吟和啪啪声。

突然，他撞进去不动了。

他使劲往里顶着，好像要把我贯穿。

他正在把他的两个蛋蛋也往我的肉穴里塞。

“啊啊啊……老公……不要……哈啊……会……会坏的……”

我虽然嘴上这样胡乱喊着，可是腿却又往外张了一些，想让他完全进来。

突然，我的花心不受控制地喷出一股热浪。

“啊……”

我和小狗狗一起爽得呻吟出声。

他又大力地撞击，然后头一下埋进我的乳沟，马眼蹭着我的花心，阴茎在我的穴道里弹跳了几下。

到了！到了！

我狠狠地夹紧阴道，给他吸了出来。

一大股滚烫的热流浇灌在我的花心上，刺激得我尖叫出声。

我的小狗狗低吼着还在往里顶，口水流满了我的乳沟。

我使劲夹了夹穴道，他的阴茎跳了一下又射出一股。

好多……好浓……

他脸埋在我的乳沟里不动了，阴茎还在我的肉穴里。

粗粗的喘息声交替响着。

我们细细品味着做爱的余韵。

半晌，我们闭着眼互相寻找对方的嘴唇索吻。

粘腻又温存。

唾液交换之间，他的阴茎又涨大了。

啊……我还要……老公……嗯啊……小狗狗……我还要……还要……插我……

end


End file.
